Caitlyn and Malachite's Struggle
by Twister91
Summary: Caitlyn has been kidnapped by the FBI, malachite has been sent through a black hole, and lived. What will happen to these two members of the Hyper Force? Will Cait live through the experments, Will Mal live through the war, only time can tell.
1. Cait's and Malachite's Tails sorry Tales

A/N: Well, here is a new story! And as for my Solar and Lunar one when I was kidnapped...NO SYMPATHY! NONE! FROM ANYONE! (goes in a huff and is then taken off screen by the FBI)

Onyx: O.O um...I'll just do this chapter...

Caitlyn and Malachite's Tails...sorry Tales!

_(Caitlyn's POV- at FBI HQ)_

I kicked, screamed, thrashed, everything to try and escape, nothing was working. I couldn't risk using my powers, in case they think that was part of the mutation. My tail was wrapped firmly around my wast, I needed help, but no one knew I was here. I tried to call someone, only to grab static instead.

"LEMMIE GO! I am NOT ONE OF YOUR EXPERIMENTS!" I yelled

"Save your breath," a guy rudely said

"HEY! I will NOT shut up! Not until I get my lawyer!" I screamed "THIS IS AGAINST HUMAN RIGHTS! AND I'M SCOTTISH! I'LL GET THE BRITISH ON YA BUTTS!" The FBI didn't even seemed fazed. I screamed and started to bite anyone who came near me! I did get a guy in the hand,

"OW!" he yelled and looked at his hand, it started bleeding, I growled dangerously low.

"Can this be part of the mutation?" another guy asked

"Possibly..." another replied

"HEY! This is COMPLETE self-defence!" I screamed, I refused to give up and had an idea, one guy tried to grab me, but instead, I ran out the hole he tried to grab me in and ran for it.

"Omg omg omg omg omg!" I yelled, I ran doon many corridors, avoided countless FBI agents until finally, I saw one guy with a black lab, he looked a bit overweight and had a sore on his front right paw, I gasped. "LEO!" I yelled, Leo whimpered painfully, I growled "Let...my...dog...GO YOU (bleeping) (bleeping) (bleeps)!" the FBI looked slightly scared by my outburst, my tail unwrapped itself and punched a hole in the steal wall, the guy screamed like a girl and ran, I hugged her dog.

"Leo! Omg Leo! Are you ok puppy?" I asked, he whimpered but licked my face, "C'mon! I'm getting you outta here!" just as I said that, a collar was put around my neck roughly and I yelled angrily, I tried to teleport but couldn't, I looked scared "LEO!" I concentrated hard and managed to teleport Leo back home in Scotland. I pulled at the collar and suddenly got shocked, I screamed in pain and fell to her hands and knees.

"How the mighty have fallen," a voice laughed, I looked up and growled so low, it was terrifying.

"David!" I yelled, I glared at his brown eyes, they looked empty and heartless. "I should've known!" I spat at him and got him on the face and growled

"Still an animal aren't you!" he said bitterly

"Oh! You've seen nothing yet!" I threatened, before I could do anything, guys picked me up, threw me in a room, then some other guys picked me up and took off my cloths and replaced them with a bikini.

"YOU PERVETS!" I screamed. I was then chucked in a human sized tube and several pads connected to wires attached onto me, then a mask to give me oxygen, I paled "No..." I suddenly felt water at the bottom, I screamed in fear, remembering the time this happened to me last, the water come up to my neck and I closed my eyes tightly. "Why me?" the water came over my head and filled the tube, I cried softly, trying to block out the flashbacks from my last experience. Then everything went black.

_(Malachite's POV-somewhere)_

I woke up, my vision was blurred, I couldn't see straight. I did see some things moving, I blinked a few times and saw some people looking at me. There were many people running around, carrying guns and other weapons, I got slightly worried, but sat up anyway and rubbed my head, all the movement stopped and attention turned on me.

"W-Where am I?" I asked, I looked at some of the people, they all carried scars from battle, even the little kids. A little girl walked up to me.

"On Planet Sephor," she replied,

"Sephor? Never heard of it," I told her, then I remembered that I went though a black hole and shook my head to get rid of the flashbacks.

"Are you ok?" an older boy asked, he looked 16, carrying a shotgun on his back.

"Just trying to forgot me going though that black hole," I told him

"You went though a black hole! And survived?" a adult exclaimed, I nodded.

"Then I'm not surprised you don't know this place," A woman replied.

"Really? Ever heard of a Planet called Shuggazoom? Or Earth?" I asked

"Well, Earth yes, it's not far...if you go through the worm hole. Shuggazoom, I'm afraid not," a teen girl replied. My hopes were dashed

"Oh great...Wait...you KNOW about Earth!" I asked, hope in my voice

"Yes, you come from there?" the little girl asked

"Well...my mum and uncle were, and my best pal and creator lives there!" I explained.

"Well then...As you are close to home...you will be leaving then." an old man sighed sadly

"Well, I need to make it up for you for helping me," I told them, they seemed to beam slightly and a few kids cheered, I was slightly confused "W-What is going on here?" they all seemed to turn gloom.

"We are at war...with the leader, a dictator," the teen boy replied.

"I see...And I'm guessing you want me to try and help...correct?" I asked, they nodded, and smiled and stood up, "I'll do my best," the room cheered

"Thank you!" lots of little kids ran up and hugged me, i laughed and ruffled their hair, they laughed.

"Yes, we are planning to attack tomorrow at dawn," the teen girl told me, I nodded

"What about my ship?" I asked

"Well, we are in the middle of repairing it, but it so complicated," the woman sighed

"Well, show me where it is and I'll fix it, I made it." I told them. They nodded and led me to my ship.

* * *

Onyx: well, there ya go! Start of a new story! 

Jet: and Mal and Cait are still missing!

Eclipse: so R&R!


	2. What Have You Done to Me!

What Have You done to Me!

Caitlyn woke up, her head hurt and she was dizzy. She was still in the tube with water still in it, after a while it subsided and she threw of all the pads and the oxygen mask. She saw the agents and scientists looking at her, looking for any sign of change. They only thing they got was her burping.

"Oops...sorry!" Caitlyn blushes in embarrassment. The FBI guys sighed and shook their head. "WHAT! Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't burp!"

"No change in attitude, that's for sure," one guy sighed

"Damn straight!" Caitlyn replied, growling.

"Any way to change that?" he asked

"No sir," replied a scientist. Caitlyn smirked and did a wee victory dance. Everyone sweat dropped.

"So what's new?" Caitlyn asked, she looked around herself and saw nothing new, she looked in a mirror and saw wolf ears, her jaw dropped.

"You seem to have found the ears," a guy mocked

"Grey Wolf," Caitlyn said, looking at the ears carefully.

"You know!" a scientist asked

"Yes, I do!" Caitlyn snapped "I'm smarter than you think!" She was let out the tube and she walked out, she was gonna set fore to the thing, but something shocked her, badly "WTF!" Caitlyn couldn't find the source of the shock and fell to her knees,

"That should keep you in check!" an agent snarled, Caitlyn growled, she tried to turn back into her normal form, but couldn't, her wings wouldn't disappear either, her ears wouldn't go and her tail wasn't responding to her.

"What have you done to me!" Caitlyn demanded

"Something to make sure you won't get away without people noticing!" the leader snapped, Caitlyn growled

"Why you little!" Caitlyn growled, she kicked at him but he grabbed her and sent her back to the ground, she grabbed her arm in pain.

"Now, are you going to listen and behave, or be an annoyance and a pest!" he asked her

"I'll go the the annoyance and pest one!" Caitlyn replied, they FBI growled and one shot at her, and got her in the arm, she screamed in pain.

"That was a warning!" they snapped, "Next time, we won't miss!" Caitlyn gulped and looked torn for her safety and for being a rebel,

* * *

Onyx: Well there! 

Jet: yeah so R&R before we kill Cait! Muahahahahahaha!

Onyx: That's MY line! (pouts)


	3. Careful Mal!

Careful Mal!

Malachite was working on his ship, he promised the people here he would help them. He was soon finished and sat up and saw a small bottle of water, a small girl smiled

"Here," she said softly, Mal nodded and took it

"Thank you," Malachite smiled

"It's not much, water is hard to come by, but we have lots!" she smiled, "There is an attack at dawn and if that fails, at dusk," she got up and left. Malachite was alone again, he sighed

"I hope I can get home soon..." Malachite sighed, "I hope mum's ok," Malachite was disturbed from his thoughts by the ground rumbling, he yelling in surprise and jumped to his feet

"Battle Stations! Now!" boomed a loud voice, Mal jumped to his feet and saw other people run to ships and he jumped in his own, he got everything set up and took off. For the first time he saw what outside the hideout was like, the sky was blood red and the ruins of a once grand city lay before him, the only standing building was a large palace. He growled and on the ground was thousands of armed troops. He saw a few people shooting at them and some jets in front him him fire at him. He rolled out the way and countered, getting a direct hit. After for what seemed hours, he had destroyed 12 ships and a few footmen, but he has taken a lot of hits and was on his lasts legs.

"Be Careful Malachite!" a young teen his age told him "There are more jets up ahead!"

"Ok," Malachite replied. And sure enough, hundreds of fighter jets appeared. They flew in different directions and started firing at them, Malachite wasn't as lucky as the others and was hit in the tail of his ship, he growled and activates his helicopter blades and got some control over his already falling ship. This type of landing uses the air and wind to spin the blades to slow down the fall. It is called the Sycamore Landing. (it's true! I saw it on TV when it was talking about helicopters!)

"Whoa! Where did ya learn that!" the leader, Kai, asked

"Meh, here and there," Malachite replied and landed near the base. It was hard going but at dusk, the army left and everyone returned back.

"Are you ok Malachite?" a little girl asked

"I'm fine, don't worry," Malachite replied, he looked up at the sky.

_So...this is what are war is like..._

* * *

Hope ya liked this chapter! see ya!_  
_


	4. I Won't Give Up

I Won't Give Up

Caitlyn stared at the barrel of the many guns, staring her down. She was nervous, she wanted to rebel, but if she did, it was a bullet to the head or heart. She looked at the ground and sighed, she came to a conclusion. She had to do it.

"Ok...you win this round, but the war is but FAR from over," Caitlyn snapped. The guns were lowered and she was roughly pulled to her feet, she growled slightly but allowed her to be led into a room, the walls were white and looked like an empty, but she remembered this room VERY clearly. Soon the room was half filled with water and the white walls turned into an endless sea, Caitlyn tried not to panic. She then got flashbacks of an accident that happened years ago.

(_Flashback)_

She was only 10, she was in the Pacific Ocean on a cruiser. She was on the deck, looking out at the ocean quite happily, until someone yelled something she turned and ran to the other side, she was horrified to see a huge waterspout, heading for them. She was frozen on the spot. Minutes later it hit, the ship rocked and she was thrown overboard, worse still she was sucked up into the waterspout. She didn't know how long she was in it. But when she was released, she was miles in the middle of nowhere, with only a crate from the cargo hold for floating. She was there for 2 days, without food or water, she then finally cracked open the crate and saw what was in it.

"Food! Water!" she cried, she climbed in and moved everything aside so she could sit down, she pulled the lid down and made some air holes in the lid to breath. 10 days passed, she ran out of food and water and needed help badly. She opened the lid slightly and then saw something, she looked closer and land appeared, she then grabbed what she could and tried to make it to land. 3 more days passed and she was exhausted, she soon slipped in and out of conciousness. A few hours later, she was out cold, but she was carried by the current to the shore. She can't remember what happened after that. But she did remember waking up in a hospital a few days later.

_(End Flashback)_

She took some deep breaths and tried to calm down, then everything got stormy and she breathed more sharply. It soon got really stormy and she screamed in pure fear.

"STOP IT!" Caitlyn screamed. After what it seemed like an eternity, the waves stopped and the water disappeared, she white room appeared again. She was panting hard, her long lilac hair was soaking, her sleek wings, soft ears and feathered tail were not wet, damp and drooping, like a willow trees branches after a storm.

"Well, she seems to have gotten worse with her fear of open water!" One FBI guy said, surprised. An agent walked into the room and places a towel around Caitlyn, she was pale and near shock. The agent was forced to pick her up and carry her out of the room. She was put in a room with a bed, a set of drawers, a small window and deck with a chair. She sat on the bed and started to recover, later she looked out the window.

"This...isn't over...I won't give up...no matter what,"

* * *

Onyx: I love writing chapters! I can be soo evil! 

Jet: Onyx...

Malachite: (sighs) oh god...

Eclipse: R&R!


	5. Everything Has Gone Black

A/N: I would just like everyone to enjoy the story! As I have to look after Whitefairy's Muses! (yay!) anyway enjoy!

Everything Has Gone Black

It was days after Malachite had crashed landed, and he was in a great deal of pain, he was shot in the torso, barely missing his heart and was having the bullet removed...awake. She was holding his screams in and finally, it was removed and he was bandaged up.

"There you go, sorry, we have nothing to make you sleep for it," the doctor replied sadly, he was also scared from battle like everyone else.

"It's ok, I never expected it to be so painful though," Malachite replied, wincing in pain.

"No one really cares, they are to focused on defeating the dictator," the doctor told him

"Whoa...they really hate this guy don't they?" Malachite sighed, he nodded in thanks and walks off, he sighed and someone handed him a bowl of food, he smiled

"You better keep your energy up," the girl replied

"Thanks Tori," Malachite replied, taking the bowl and eating quietly, Tori smiled and left him in peace. A little while later he heard an alarm go off and sighed

"C'mon Mal!" Adam, a kid around 19, yelled, Malachite nodded and jumped into his ship and took off with many others. He saw a huge army and gulped

"They really want us gone don't they..." Malachite whispered, he growled and the attack started, Malachite's sleek, stealthy moves were unmatched, the ships in the air couldn't hit him, the people on the ground couldn't either. Malachite was doing well, until he got a call from the base.

"They released chimera! They have released chimera!" yelled the leader, Maxie, al the ships immediantly turned tail and ran, as did the others on the ground.

"Huh?" Malachite asked, very confused,

"Get outta there Mal! Before that thing kills you!" Maxie screamed into the com link. Malachite, having Jet in his blood, refused to run, he was ready to face whatever this Chimera was, and boy was he in for a surprise. He paled as soon as he saw it. It was a huge tank that can reach extreme speeds and had amazing powers and strength. Malachite then released he HAD to get outta there...FAST! He turned on his cloaking devise and flew as fast as the ship could go...not fast enough, Chimera detected him easily and fired missiles, hitting his engines dead on. Malachite was, for the first time in his life, terrified of being in the air, it wasn't any safer on the ground, but at least he could hide better.

"Oh god no..." Malachite whispered to himself as another missile was on it's way, it hit him dead on and blew his ship apart! After no sign of him in the air, everyone in the army walked forward to the place with most metal, and found Malachite's motionless body, laying in what was left of his cockpit. His fingers were limply holding a picture of his mother, father and sister. Caitlyn was also present in the picture, they looked so happy, but Onyx looked annoyed cause he was in the background and was about the deck Cait when the picture was taken. The commander walked forward.

"Is this the person flying the ship?" he asked

"Yes sir," a guy replied. The commander checked his pulse and stood up.

"Dead," he replied, he turned to his officers, "Take him back to the palace...the lord would be most pleased to see we have killed someone who looked very valuable to the other side..." the officers nodded and picked up Malachite's body, the photo still his his fingers, the commander spotted it and took it and paled.

"Oh no...we killed a Member of the Hyperforce..."

* * *

Onyx: ...Man I'm good! 

Jet: why...you...little...(BLEEP)! (decks Onyx) YOU KILLED MY SON! MY FIRST KID! I'LL KILL YOU!

Eclipse: Malachite...(tears up) R&R! (runs off crying)


	6. Time to Escape

Time to Escape

Caitlyn was pacing around inside the room, she was thinking of how she could get out and back home, but nothing seemed to work. The room was fire, water, electric, ground, wind, air, ice, metal, wood, anything elemental. It was also built to hold flying creatures and shape shifters. She sighed and sat on her bed and heard something. She looked down and tapped the floor, it sounded solid, but under the bed it sounded hollow.

"The floor...isn't completely solid!" Caitlyn whispered in Chinese. She waited until it was night and snuck under her bed and lifted some tiles, under them was a small tunnel. It was dark and claustrophobic, and her being claustrophobic, was not one to dive straight in, she slowly jumped in and put the lid over the tunnel again and made some small flames to light they way. It was tight and she was near panicking until she heard a small squeak,

"Huh?" Caitlyn said slightly and saw a small rat and followed it. It led her outside, into the cold, bitter air. She shivered but carried on, she saw she was on a island, she hated open water, terrified of it. She sighed.

"My Great escape plan...out the window..." Caitlyn sighed, until she heard the familiar sound of whales. She looked up and saw a blue whale, waiting for her. "What is going on here?"

"We are helping you," squeaked a voice, she looked down and saw the rat

"Why?" Caitlyn asked, trying to hide her shock.

"We too were experimented on, and you belong out there in the real world! The whale will take you over to your underwater lab." the rat replied. Caitlyn smiled

"Thank you," she answered and the whale swam closer and Caitlyn hopped on, minutes later, she was happily sitting in the whale's mouth so she wasn't spotted. A few hours later, Caitlyn swam out the whale and inter her base.

"I need to find Malachite...I need to," Caitlyn whispered

(Meanwhile)

A pair of dark blue eyes flickered open, blinded by the sudden light, until they dimmed away. They showed pain, confusion and some hope. They scanned the room, then looked down at a mirror. The face was green, but had white on it, and a 8-pointed star on the forehead. The chest had a large bandage spreading over most of the torso. The legs were also bandaged but not as much. A Striped tail was also partly bandaged. Flashbacks started to happen, being shot out the air, dying, but yet he was alive now...how? Malachite heard the door open and looked up, he saw the commander walk in.

"Are you ok?" he asked,

"Aren't...you on the dictators side?" Malachite asked

"Yes, but as you are a Hyperforce Member...we don't wish for them to be involved, we can send you back as soon as we can," he answered before turning away and walking out the room, almost immediantly Caitlyn appeared.

"Caitlyn?" Malachite said, trying to focus.

"Yeah, c'mon," Caitlyn said, she touched him gently and they disappeared. They reappeared in Caitlyn's lab, where she started to fix him.

"So now what?" Malachite asked, after he checked all his systems were working and what not.

"I guess we go home," Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah, guess so," Malachite sighed, there was a large explosion and they jumped up and span round to see what burst in, only to see Bloodstone, Mandarin and Nightstream.

"You!" Caitlyn growled angrily at Nightstream.

"Me," she replied, she grinned evilly and as quick as a flash knocked Caitlyn and Malachite out cold,

"Take them to the citadel," Mandarin ordered, Nightstream picked up Caitlyn and tossed her to Mandarin, she picked up Malachite and they disappeared.

* * *

Onyx; just R&R ok? 


	7. Death of a Friend and Brother

Death of a Friend and Brother

It just so happened, that during the time when Caitlyn and Mal disappeared, most of the remaining Hyperforce were captured, all other than Onyx and Antauri, and they weren't getting a long at all!

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Onyx yelled at Antauri, Antauri growled

"My problem is the fact you can't even hit a formless if it was right in front of you!" Antauri snapped

"My aim is better than yours any day Antauri!" Onyx replied, growling harshly

"Is that so! If it was better than mine, why are you missing all of the formless with too powerful of attacks!" Antauri shouted

"WELL SORRY! I AM WORRIED ABOUT FAMILY HERE!" Onyx bellowed, sending small earthquakes through the ground.

"So am I!" Antauri growled

"Well here's a headline for you, my sister, nephew, niece, creator and brother-in-law are all kidnapped or missing!" Onyx shouted "Ichigo is dead and Zakuro and Bakura are kidnapped, but I have more on the line here!" Onyx shook his head furiously, to try and stop himself crying even the slightest bit, Antauri didn't seem to notice.

"Zakuro and Bakura mean the world to me!" Antauri whispered dangerously low.

"Well I'm meant to be a brother and help protect my sister and family, instead she gets kidnapped easily while I am busy trying to get over to her in the first place! D you have ANY idea how I feel about letting my little sister down!" Onyx snapped.

"I thought you were twins," Antauri told him

"I started breathing 5 seconds before Jet so I am 5 seconds older!" Onyx answered coldly. He shook his head and sighed. "This is getting us nowhere! We need to get up to the citadel!"

"We?" echoed Antauri

"I'm not going up there by myself! Ya can (bleep) off about that!" Onyx replied, ignoring Antauri growling at him for swearing.

"Fine, but how are we gonna get up there!" Antauri asked him, Onyx brought out a set of keys and pushed a button, soon his ship appeared.

"Easily," Onyx replied, Antauri sighed and they got into the ship and flew off.

_(Meanwhile)_

Caitlyn was thrown in a cage, it was then raised so it was like a birds cage, she sighed.

"Ok, what do ya want this time?" Caitlyn sighed, she opened an eye and saw Nightstream and growled.

"To destroy you of course," Nightstream replied, smirking slightly. Caitlyn growled angrily.

"Not before I destroy you!" Caitlyn snapped, she melted the bars and attacked Nightstream. Nightstream was ready and countered easily. She sent Cait into a wall, but then Nightstream was jumped on by Mal and Eclipse, who had also broke out their cages.

"What the!" Nightstream growled, Eclipse set her on fire, and Malachite put unmeltable ice on her feet and tail, giving her front bite, After two hard minutes (what!) Nightstream was battered, bruised and everything else in between!

"Are you guys ok?" Caitlyn asked,

"Yeah, we're fine," they said in unison, Caitlyn sighed

"No unison stuff please!" Caitlyn begged,

"Oh..sorry," Malachite laughed slightly.

"S'ok, c'mon! We gotta find the others!" Caitlyn told them and they ran off. Soon entering the throne room, where Onyx, Antauri and the others were already there.

"There you guys are!" Onyx said, turning around.

"Sorry, we had to deal with Nightstream," Eclipse told them.

"Na Prob!" Solar replied, they all turned to Skeleton King and Mandarin 2 (yeah, this is after mandarin was replaced) and growled.

"So, all back together," Mandarin smirked. Caitlyn looked at everyone and randomly hugged Otogi, who pushed her off him roughly, Caitlyn looked hurt.

"..." Caitlyn looked away and punched him over the face, he growled angrily.

"What was that all about!" Otogi snapped, Caitlyn looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I WAS looking for some sympathy and someone actually say missed ya or are you ok, but when I didn't I had to hug someone to make me feel better! You were the closest person!" Caitlyn answered. Otogi growled

"Next time, don't," he growled and Caitlyn hugged Ryou instead, who hugged her back.

"AHEM!" SK shouted, getting their attention. They looked over and saw him holding a large and deadly beam like weapon. They jumped into different parts of the room, so he couldn't hit them as easily.

"Ya always have to have some kind of laser or beam don't ya?" Caitlyn sighed,

"Yes actually," SK replied and fired it...at Jet and Krystal. Onyx became wide eyed. He was torn, until he came to a decision. He ran in front of the beam and looked back at Jet and Krystal.

"Goodbye sis, goodbye Krystal, I love you, all of you," Onyx told them, then he was hit by the beam.

"NOOO!" Jet and Krystal yelled. Jet grabbed her heart, it felt only half filled and she cried.

"No...ONYX NO!" Jet cried. "No..."

"Onyx..." Krystal whispered, Onyx's limp body was all that was left after the dust cleared, the team ran up to him and looked solemn.

"He's gone..." Malachite said sadly.

"No..." Jet gasped, she cried harder. She fell to her knees in shock. As did Eclipse. Both crying.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Krystal and Zaki yelled and attacked SK and Mandarin 2. All that was left of them was a bloody pulp. They all looked at the pale body of Onyx.

* * *

Jet: ...canne believe he killed himself! 

Me: actually! i was writing this chapter!

Jet: wha!

Me: yep! R&R!


	8. A Unexpected Birthday Present

A Unexpected Birthday Present

The death of Onyx and Ichigo in the same week was painful for everyone, Caitlyn was upset because Ryou was depressed and locked himself away, as had Otogi. She also lost Onyx, so it was hardest on her. She walked around the city aimlessly at nights and didn't come home til dawn. The monkey team grew more and more worried about her,

"We must do something!" Nova suddenly said one night, after Caitlyn had left.

"I agree Nova, but what can we do?" Gibson sighed

"Her birthday is coming up, we could try and cheer her up then!" Jet suggested,

"Yeah...but how do we do that?" Otto said, for once, he said a sane question at a bad time!

"I...I don't know..." Jet looked down at the ground. Everyone sighed sadly.

"The most we can do is comfort her," Antauri finally said after a long silence.

"We hear that," replied a soft voice, they turned to see none other than Amber, Amethyst, Citrine, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald.

"Hey guys," Jet greeted half-heartedly.

"Hey little sis," Citrine said, walking over and hugging Jet, he notices Nova blush at him and winked, Nova soon had love hearts in her eyes and had fallen on the ground, Citrine laughed and Sprx growled. Citrine looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like someone is jealous!"

"I am NOT jealous!" Sprx snapped. Ruby growled and powered up some powerful fireballs.

"Back. Off. Sprx," Ruby growled, Sprx sweat dropped and ran for it. Ruby calmed down and the fireballs disappeared.

"Ruby, please this is not the tome for threats," Sapphire told her calmly. Ruby grunted and nodded slightly.

"So what are we going to do now?" Emerald asked

"We plan a party for Cait, maybe it will cheer her up, and bring LOTS of sprite!" Amethyst replied. Everyone nodded and started to plan,

(_meanwhile_)

Caitlyn was walking around the empty streets and looking at the ground.

"I still remember when I first saw Onyx..." Caitlyn whispered.

(_flashback_)

She was 13, walking along on a new planet she found by using her new ship she built...somehow. She was looking around in a forest, when she saw something in the corner of her eye, she turned and saw a old ship, covered in ivy and weeds, she slowly started to get into the ship through a small door. She then saw some battered tubes, built into the wall. She wiped off some off the water from the cover of one and there she saw the deactived Onyx, his eyes empty, his sun seemed to be the only thing alive on him. It was glowing softly.

"Oh my god..." Caitlyn whispered and walked over to the other one and inside was Jet, she was in a similar stare. "W-What...who are they?" she thought then opened Onyx and Jet's containers, and gently took them and walked back to her ship, she flew home and fixed them up with new circuitry, wiring and even fixed up some things in their brain, keeping most of their personality. Then activated them.

"Hi! I'm Caitlyn, I found you and fixed you up..." Caitlyn started

"Hey, I'm Onyx, that's my twin sis, Jet," Onyx replied

"Hi," Jet greeted

(_end flashback_)

Tears formed in Caitlyn's eyes as she walked, she heard a clock chime 7 in the morning, she looked up and she was near the harbour, she saw the sun rise and cried.

(_on 30th March)_

Caitlyn walked along the halls of the robot, it was a month since Onyx died, she hadn't got better, she was calmer, she walked into the main room and saw everyone standing in front of her, Ryou holding a birthday cake, smiling.

"Ryou?" Caitlyn whispered, slightly shocked he was put his room. He nodded and puts the cake down and kisses her softly and hugged her, she hugged him back tightly and kissed him back,

"You ok?" Jet asked, patting her shoulder then hugging her.

"I guess I'll live..." Caitlyn sighed,

"Guessing isn't good enough," a deep voice, slightly harsh voice replied. They all spun around, and there stood Onyx and Ichigo, smiling slightly.

"O-Onyx?" Caitlyn said in complete shock, he nodded and tears formed and she glomped him so hard it took him but surprise.

"But...how?" Jet asked, looking at Ichi, who was being glomped by Ryou and Otogi,

"I don't care how! I'm just happy they are back!" Caitlyn replied, hugging Onyx so hard he was turning purple. Jet came to his rescue by placing some sprite in front of Caitlyn and Caitlyn grabbed it and gulped it down in one go, her pupil shrank and everyone screamed an ran as Caitlyn turned hyper and gulped down more sprite and destroyed the robot.

* * *

Me: there! Happy ending! And remember folks! I look after Whitefairy's muses so i don't need to ask to use them! W00t! 

Zakuro: Caitlyn...just shut up!

Me: ...ok...

Onyx: so R&R folks and the next story will have nothing to do with the Hyperforce...until after the first few chapters, as the next story is going to be about...

Jet; the Stripe Team as they were complaining they are hardly ever in stories, so Cait agreed to do a story for them so, the next one is about them

Amber: about time too! And get some profiles on us up there too Cait!

Me: (crying) they are sooo demanding!


	9. A Slightly Random and Scary Story

A/N: ok Hi everyone, I know I said I would be writing a new story and i am, but as someone asked for an epilogue to how Onyx and Ichigo came back, I shall...one problem...  
Onyx: She's sick!  
Me: ¬.¬ yes Onyx, I think they would have found that out by my terrible writing the past few days.  
Jet: (sighs) so I'LL be writing the chapter, knowing Onyx he'll kill someone!  
Onyx: (doing an Innocent whistle) who? Me?  
Me: Just start Jet! Here's the script (hands her a piece of paper with short notes on it)  
Jet: um...ok...let's start!

A Slightly Random and Scary Story

Onyx and Ichigo were being asked so many questions, they were getting annoyed...well...Onyx was Ichi was just standing there blinking. Onyx finally cracked

"OK! OK!" Onyx yelled, everyone feel silent as Onyx sighed. "This is what happened...

(flashback)

Onyx fell out of the sky after being shoot by the laser, he hit the ground.

"HOLY (bleeping) GOD!" Onyx bellowed, all movement around him stopped and looked at him, he looked at them and his eyes narrowed and everyone screamed and ran for dear life, all but for one small pink, blue and white monkey. "Ichigo!" Onyx looked at her. She looked at him and beamed.

"Onyx!" She squealed and ran up and hugged him. He sweat dropped.

"Um...your hugging me," Onyx told her, she looked at him

"So?" she replied

"I don't do hugs..." Onyx told her firmly.

"Aww, everyone needs a hug!" Ichigo replied cheerfully. Onyx sighed and gently pushed her off him. She started to tear up and whimper.

"Oh god! Don't!" Onyx warned, Ichigo began to cry and Onyx sighed in defeat and let her hug him, after what seemed like an eternity to Onyx she let go,

"So what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked

"Did something similar to what you did," Onyx replied.

"You sacrificed yourself...but I thought you were a selfish idiot?" Ichigo said, confused, an anime vein appeared on his forehead and he growled.

"You thought wrong then! It was to save Jet and Krystal!" Onyx snapped, Ichigo flinched and teared up. "Oh forget it! I gotta find a away back," Onyx started to head back but he heard Ichigo cry and felt a pain of guilt in the pit of his stomach he sighed.

_Why do I have to be a softy to crying girls?_ Onyx thought, he looked at Ichigo.

"Alright! C'mon!" Onyx sighed, Ichigo beamed and ran up, she jumped on his back

"Piggy Back Ride!" she said happily. Onyx sighed heavily and carried her as they walked along where ever they were. Then they saw something in the distance.

"What in the name of Sirius?" Onyx whispered.

"Sirius?" Ichigo echoed

"A God of Darkness and Evil, the idol on my parents planet," Onyx explained, he walked closer to whatever he saw and saw nothing but a bazooka, but a signature on the barrel caught his eye,

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, looking at the bazooka.

"That's my MUM'S Bazooka!" Onyx exclaimed, he picked it up and saw clearly 'Liz Nightmare' on the barrel, he looked around and slapped his forehead is disbelief. "Omg my god I am so thick!"

"How? What makes you thicker here than you normally are?" Ichigo asked, Onyx growled and she laughed nervously "Sorry..."

"any way, this is the Darkness Palace Soul Orb! This is where all the souls who sacrificed themselves to save others go! God how could I forget that!" Onyx replied.

"So...how does this help us?" Ichigo asked,

"Simple," Onyx replied, he walked over to a black wall and did some morse code, after a while a bright light appeared over head. Then it went black.

Onyx woke up some time later, about 2 months later, he was in a church like building with a familiar smell of incense and candles, he looked around painfully and saw two pairs of red eyes looking down at him.

"Mum...dad?" Onyx said weakly.

"Shhh, take it easy Onyx," a soft soothing voice replied, a hand touched his sun on his forehead gently and Onyx relaxed.

"Good Job we heard ya tapping Onyx," a harsher, more lord like voice added.

"Yeah dad, not helping," Onyx laughed weakly, "What about Ichigo?"

"The girl that was with you? She is being fed just now, she woke up a few hours ago," Liz replied, "Now rest," And with that Onyx fell asleep.

(end flashback)

"So that's it," Onyx finished, there was silence then a burst of laughter.

"Man that can't be true!" Jet laughed, the other nodded and Onyx thought.

"Yeah, whatever people," Onyx rolled his eyes and walked off. Ichigo looked at him leave then smiled slightly and hugged Antauri.

* * *

Jet: ...man that was a crap chapter! 

Me: HEY! (tears up and runs off crying)

Onyx: (rubs the crested moon of his forehead and his sun is seen) man I'm good (takes off a voice changer) anyway, R&R!

Jet: (gagged and tied up in a cupboard (or a closet to some of ya))


End file.
